Sometimes a portion of signal contents transmitted/received at a high input/output transfer rate over a channel (or bus) between two integrated circuits are lost. In a frequency response for the channel, the lost signal contents, which are typically transmitted/received at the higher frequency of the channel frequency response, are identified by a region in which the frequency amplitude is about zero or is heavily attenuated. This region of the frequency response is typically referred to as a “notch” or “notch region”. This notch may also result in inter symbol interference (ISI) in the signal.